No Te Quiero Perder
by kaze-chan187
Summary: Kidou y (Nombre) por causa del destino cruzarán sus caminos en la universidad, ella tiene algo que a Kidou le recuerda a su querida Rin, y esto hace que se enamore de (Nombre). Fudou quiere que Kidou y él estén juntos, pero (Nombre) interfiere en sus planes. ¿Qué hará Kidou al ver que (Nombre) es acosada al igual que lo era Rin? No quiere perderla. ¿A quién escogerá Kidou?
1. Chapter 1

**Gaby: ¡Hola! Okay, lo sé, debo publicar más, pero simplemente tengo bloqueo mental, la cabeza no me da para más y cada vez se me ocurren cosas para hacer otros ficts…**

**Jorge: Además, no es como que le abunde el tiempo por el colegio, a lo que va es que va a tratar de publicar más en vacaciones…**

**Gaby: Exacto, tengo un fanfict congelado para publicarlo en verano precisamente, se llama "¡Que desgracia!".**

**Jorge: Pos al grano, hoy les traemos un fict bastante raro de su parte, porque tiene una miseria de Shounen-Ai, pero es por una buena razón, nada que se vayan a arrepentir de leer. ;)**

**Gaby: Denle una oportunidad… Buano, y sin más peros ni peras, ¡el fict!**

Summary: (Nombre) se acaba de mudar a Japón para sus estudios universitarios con su primo Hiroto. Kidou se graduó hace un año pero por razones desconocidas, entrará a primero de Ingeniería en la misma universidad. Fudou esconde de Kidou un obscuro secreto que tiene que ver con la muerte de Fubuki Rin y sus sentimientos psicóticos hacia él. Los Caminos de (Nombre) y Kidou se cruzan, Kidou ve algo peculiar en ella, pero tiene miedo de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque no quiere perderla al igual que a Rin; Fudou se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Kidou hacia (Nombre) y ella empieza a recibir llamadas intimidantes y misteriosas. Kidou se da cuenta de este acoso pone manos a la obra, ¿quién será el misterioso emisor?

**(P.D.V (Nombre))**

"¡Despierta pedazo de holgazana! ¡Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde a tu primer día!" Gritaba Hiroto mientras me jalaba los pies sacándome de la cama y haciéndome caer de bruces al piso.

"¡Mierda Hiroto!" Grité y vi el reloj, tenía dos horas más para que empezaran las clases. "Se podría saber, ¡¿por qué demonios me estás levantando a las seis de la mañana?!"

"Pues porque de aquí a la universidad es una hora de camino, ¡así que toma tu trasero y zámpate a la ducha!" Me volvió a gritar y le tiré una almohada en la cara, pero hice como me había dicho.

Media hora después yo ya estaba lista, me vestí con una polera de mi equipo favorito de la liga española, unos jeans de mezclilla doblados como "boyfriend jeans" y mis converse de color azul. Bajé y Hiroto ya estaba sentado a la mesa con Fubuki y Midorikawa que vivían con él, entonces me senté.

"Konnichiwa, minna." Dije y bostecé. "Tengo un hambre de Sayayin, ¿qué hay de comer?"

"Pues hay Hotcakes." Dijo el cabeza de helado atiborrándose el último pedazo del suyo para correr a ducharse.

Me serví un Hotcake y noté que los otros dos que quedaban me veían como que tuviera un sombrero en forma de pez, babosos… "¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"No, es que es tu primer día en la 'U'…" Dijo Fubuki riendo, él me conocía de hace bastante y me sacaba dos años.

"¿Y?" Pregunté sarcástica.

"Es que estás creciendo tan rápido, mañana tendrás novio y querrás estar saliendo todos los días a-" Fue cortado por mí.

"Oh, ¡ya cállate! Pareces la abuela…" Renegué.

"Ay, que pesada. Vámonos que ya es tarde, atibórrate eso en la buchaca y vamos al carro." Dijo Hiroto tomando sus llaves y llevándose una mano por su rojizo pelo.

Me –literalmente- atiborré el Hotcake como pude en la boca, o como Ryuuji lo había hecho y fui por mi maletín, luego me subí al carro. Mido salió unos minutos después y nos fuimos.

"Es enorme…" Dije admirando el campus al llegar. Hiroto posó su mano en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué carrera tomarás?" Preguntó.

"¡Ingeniería!" Dije entusiasmada.

"Okay, pasemos por el aula de orientación." Dijo Fubuki y los cuatro entramos, esto va a ser increíble.

**(P.D.V Kidou)**

Me levanté de mala gana, me vi en el espejo y note que tenía bastantes ojeras. Me ducho, me visto, desayuno y me voy. Cuando llegué encontré a Fudou recostado en el poste como siempre y me acerqué.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Pregunté serio al notar que me observaba como tarado.

"No, solo esos espantosos goggles…" Dijo con su jodida sonrisita plasmada en su cara, se acercó y me sacó los goggles. "Mejor."

"¿Qué mierda? Dámelos." Dije tratando de quitárselos pero fallando.

"No te los daré, hacen que tu cara se vea más horrenda de lo que ya es." Dijo riendo y se guardó los goggles en la bolsa. "Así no vas a ahuyentar a las chavas."

"Eres un jodido cabrón…" Dije entre dientes y me dispuse a continuar mi camino hacia la puerta de mi edificio, como ya conocía la universidad no tuve problema.

"¿Qué estudiarás?" Me preguntó.

"Ingeniería," Respondí. "¿y tú?"

"Mecánica." Respondió. "Supongo que no voy a ver tu espantosa cara."

"Ni yo esa ardilla calva que llevas en la cabeza." Bufé.

"Vale, tu modo no es el mejor." Volvió a hablar y se fue. Seguí caminando y entre al edificio, era exageradamente grande, pero eso era porque era la universidad más famosa de todo Japón. En eso me choqué con alguien y ambos caímos al suelo de bruces.

"Auch…" Dijimos los dos. Alcé la mirada y vi que era una chava con la playera de mi equipo favorito.

"Lo lamento." Dije y empecé a ayudarle a recoger los tres libros que traía.

"No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, debería fijarme por donde camino." Respondió mirando al suelo, tomo los libros, subió la vista y sonrió, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. "Gracias."

"N-no hay de que…" Tartamudeé y sentí que se me subían los colores, me quedé con la vista fija en ella.

"Etto… ¿Se te ofrece algo?" Dijo un tanto incómoda.

"¿Uh?" Cuestioné y apenado quité la vista de ella. "Perdona…"

"No importa." Dijo riendo un poco. "Y, ¿qué carrera tomas?"

"Ingeniería, ¿y tú?" Pregunté.

"También." Dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Puedo ver tu horario?" Preguntó y yo se lo di.

"Es casi el mismo, lo único que cambia son los clubs y el idioma que tomas." Dijo comparando los horarios. "Tú practicas soccer cuando yo (Deporte) y tienes inglés cuando yo tengo (Idioma)." Dijo con un tono infantil. "Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, soy (Nombre)." Dijo extendiéndome la mano como saludo.

"Yuuto Kidou." Dije tomando su mano, caray, es más fuerte de lo que pensé. "¿Por qué no nos vamos a la clase?"

"Vale." Sonrió de nuevo y nos pusimos a caminar hacia la clase.

**(P.D.V Fudou)**

Cuando dejé a Kidou, volví la mirada para ver que Kidou se había chocado con alguien, una tía si no me equivoco. Me acerqué para oír qué estaban diciendo y me fijé que a Kidou se le habían subido los colores… Alto, ¡¿Qué?! La rabia llenaba todo mi cuerpo. ¡¿Qué se ha creído esa zorra para estar con MI Kidou?! Me dispongo a acercarme todavía más, pero cuando llego ya se han ido. ¡Mierda! Regreso al edificio donde me toca y ahí están Genda y Sakuma, yo ya vengo de malas…

"Oi, ¡Akio! ¿Te ocurre algo?" Preguntó extrañado el chico pingüino.

"No, nada." Refunfuñé.

"Veo que andas de mal humor, ¿no te habrás peleado con Kidou?" Dijo Genda riendo.

"No, solo vi que se le subían los colores con una tía." Dije con enojo.

"Con que Kidou se consiguió una chamaquita…" Dijo Sakuma divertido. Lo miré feo, si las miradas mataran, el chico pingüino no estaría más aquí.

"A ver, no eches bronca y cálmate, recuerda que Kidou no es…" Empezó Genda, pero lo corté.

"Lo sé, cierra la boca." Grité. En ese momento entró el catedrático y yo solo rodé los ojos.

"Señor Akio, ¿tiene algún problema?" Preguntó el hombre y yo solo contesté un 'no' y me fui a mi lugar detrás de Genda, la clase siguió y yo creo que me dormí.

**(P.D.V Kidou)**

"¡Kidou!" Oí que alguien me llamaba, me giré y vi que era (Nombre).

"¿(Nombre)?" Dije sonriente. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Adivina qué." Me respondió.

"¿Qué?" Cuestioné.

"Tienes que adivinar." Yo negué divertido, ella hizo un puchero. "Vamos."

"No, ya dime, ha sido un día largo…" Dije riendo.

"Eres un aburrido, Yuuto Kidou." Dijo. "Bueno, la cosa es: ¡que me dejarán hacer las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol!"

Sonreí se veía muy entusiasmada, tenía cierta alegría en los ojos que me daba ánimos, en ella había algo especial, lo mismo que yo veía en… Ella…

"¡Son muy buenas noticias!" Dije y ella me abrazó, yo le correspondí al abrazo.

"Yuuto, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?" Preguntó ella y yo solamente asentí. "¿Me ayudarías a entrenar?"

"Vale." Respondí y ella esbozó una gran sonrisa. "¿Cuándo y dónde?"

"¿Estás libre el Jueves y el Viernes? Son los días que no tengo (Deporte)."Preguntó y yo asentí.

"Está bien, ¿te parece en mi casa?" Cuestioné.

"Vale, muchas gracias." Sonrió. "¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"No es nada." Le sonreí y me sonrojé. "Claro." Ella se fue y saludó con su mano en despedida. En eso llegó Fudou.

"¿Te devuelvo tus goggles o me los quedo?" Preguntó meneándolos frente a mi cara, se los arrebaté.

"Te detesto." Musité.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Cuestionó.

"Ya me la has hecho…" Dije y me miró de reojo. "Te estoy jodiendo, adelante, hazla…"

"¿Estás libre el Viernes?" Preguntó. Mierda. Ese día quedé con (Nombre) para entrenar… "Es que con Sakuma y Genda queríamos ir a ver una película luego de clases, ¿vas?"

"¿Puedo llevar a alguien?" Pregunté y me miró con desacuerdo. "Es que quedé con (Nombre) para entrenar para las pruebas de fútbol."

"¿Y esa quién es? Bueno, siento romper tu burbuja, Casanova, pues no creo que le gusten las películas de acción o superhéroes." Lo miré de reojo. "Pero si tanto quieres llevarla, pregúntale y avísale a Genda y a Sakuma que la llevarás."

"Está bien, se lo preguntaré y les diré si va." Dije. "Debo irme, mi padre me está esperando."

"Vale, adiós." Dijo y me fui, en cuanto llegue a casa llamaré a (Nombre) y le preguntaré.

**Gaby: ¡Hola de nuevo! Okay, no me maten… Aunque sé que me lo merezco…**

**Jorge: Esperamos que les haya gustado, yo sé que los va a dejar picados, pero el siguiente capítulo ya lo tiene escrito solo para pasarlo a computadora.**

**Gaby: ¡Shi! ¿Me dejarán reviews? Quiero saber, ¿cómo les pareció? Les dejo el camino.**

**Ambos: ¡Sayonara, matta ne!**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaby: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo han estado, mis queridos lectores?**

**Jorge: Pos yo tengo sueño… -Se duerme.-**

**Gaby: -Le echa un balde con agua en la cabeza.- ¡Pero si has dormido toda la tarde!**

**Jorge: -Mojado.- Pero me tuviste despierto hasta las 10 p.m.**

**Gaby: Pero si a esas horas de la noche, yo estaba dormida… ¿Qué insinúas?**

**Jorge: Nada… ¡El fict!**

**Gaby: Ay, no. ¡Hoy no te me escapás!**

"_Vale, adiós." Dijo y me fui, en cuanto llegue a casa llamaré a (Nombre) y le preguntaré._

**(P.D.V Kidou)**

Llegué a mi casa y hablé con mi padre sobre lo de que (Nombre) viniera a entrenar, el acepto gustosamente y me preguntó si ella podía quedarse a cenar el Jueves, le dije que iba a preguntarle. Luego subí a mi habitación, saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de (Nombre), ya que se lo había pedido para avisarle del entrenamiento.

"_¿Aló?" _Contestó alguien en la otra línea. _"¿Quién habla?"_

"Soy yo, Yuuto, ¿(Nombre)?" Pregunté.

"_Ah, ¡hola, Yuuto-kun! ¿Has preguntado?"_ Cuestionó.

"Si, mi padre ha aceptado, además pregunta, ¿te quisieras quedar a cenar el Jueves?" Balbuceé nervioso.

"_Claro, no hay problema."_ Dijo y rió un poco, creo que notó que estaba nervioso… _"Si eso es todo debo…"_

"Ah, (Nombre), algo más…" Dije antes de que se me olvidara.

"_¿Si?" _Preguntó ella.

"Quería saber si luego de entrenar el viernes… Querías, etto…" Dije aún más nervioso y ella rió por lo bajo. "Si… ¿Querías ir al cine conmigo y unos amigos?"

"_Si no es molestia, está bien…" _Dijo. _"¿Qué película es?"_

"Estamos entre 'Capitán América' y 'Dragon Ball'." Dije.

"_¡Increíble! ¿Tú cuál quieres ver?" _Preguntó. Su tono era de emoción y felicidad.

"Yo… Me gustan ambas. ¿Tú cuál preferirías?" Cuestioné divertido.

"_Yo… ¡(Dragon Ball/Capitán América)!" _Dijo con bastante entusiasmo.

"Está bien, les avisaré a los chicos." Dije. "¿Te veo mañana?"

"_Vale, adiós, Yuuto." _Dijo y cortó la línea.

"Adiós, (Nombre)…" Dije.

(Nombre) era de las únicas personas que me llamaban por mi nombre, además de mis padres adoptivos, mi hermana, mis amigos y… Ella… Sentí cómo unas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas… ¡Maldición! Ella había sido asesinada, y lo peor era… Que nadie supo por quién… Lo más duro había sido, que ella murió en mis brazos… ¡Maldita sea!

_(Nombre) tiene algo… algo que la hace igual a ella… Me pregunto, ¿qué será?_

**(P.D.V (Nombre))**

"Vale, adiós Yuuto." Dije y corté la línea.

_¡Qué emoción, no puedo esperar a conocer a los amigos de Yuuto!… Esperen… ¡¿Qué?! Voy a conocer a sus amigos… ¿Qué pasa si soy la única chava? Que me lleva el…_

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

"Pase." Dije y la puerta se abrió, revelando la silueta de mi primo, que estaba despeinado, adormilado y con sus lentes puestos. Seguro se quedó dormido en el sofá. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Bueno, ¿tienes hambre?" Preguntó y yo asentí. "Que bien, porque vamos a ir a cenar, ¿algún antojo?"

"Tal vez de sopa Miso y arroz, con pescado… ¡Sushi!" Salté.

"¡Pero si eso comemos todos los días!" Gritó riendo.

"Entonces cocinaré yo, y tú me ayudarás. ¡Siempre es Mido el que cocina!" Dije haciendo puchero.

"Está bien, te ayudaré." Rió por lo bajo.

"¡Gracias Hiroto!" Dije y lo abracé.

"Si, si… ¿Qué cocinaremos?" Preguntó aún riendo.

"Em… Pues… Arroz y Miso y Ramen y Onigiri y Sushi y-." Me tapó la boca. "Moyew, ¡smuelwtamew!" **((Traducción: Oye, ¡suéltame!))**

"Ya entendí." Dijo, me destapó la boca y plantó un beso en mi mejilla. "¿Vamos a cocinar?"

"¡Sí!" Dije emocionada, tomé su mano y lo saque del cuarto, lo llevé al cuarto de Midorikawa y toqué la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Fubuki con voz adormilada.

"Soy yo." Dije y él abrió la puerta.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó frotándose los ojos. En efecto, había estado dormido.

"¿Está Ryuuji?" Pregunté yo.

"Si, pero está dormido; me pidió que le despertara para hacer la cena." Dijo.

"No lo despiertes, nosotros la haremos." Sonreí. "¿Nos ayudas?" Él solo asintió.

**~Le timeskip: En la cocina~**

"¡Yo prepararé el arroz!" Reí y fui a traer la hoyita eléctrica. Hiroto y Fubuki me miraron feo. "¡Hey! No me miréis así, que en mi vida he hecho arroz y quiero aprender." Ellos rieron y negaron con la cabeza en señal de rendimiento. Hiroto se fue a hacer el Ramen y Fubuki a preparar el Salmón.

**~Le timeskip: Una Hora Después~**

Luego de muchas complicaciones, terminamos de cocinar; teníamos comida hasta en el cabello – Hiroto tenía tres chipustes de arroz y Fubuki unos cuantos fideos untados – pero todo había salido bien. Limpiamos y pusimos la mesa. Al rato iba bajando un Mido muy enojado.

"Fubuki Shirou, ¿que no te pedí que me fueras a despertar para-? ¿Quién hizo la comida?" Preguntó confundido.

"(Nombre) tuvo la idea, para que pudieras descansar." Dijo Hiroto y Mido se me quedó viendo estupefacto.

"Etto, Reize… Espero que no te moleste, yo solo que-" Me quedé sin palabras, Midorikawa había lanzado sus brazos alrededor mío.

"Gracias, (Nombre)…" Susurró y yo le devolví el abrazo.

"Ehem." Se oyó la voz de mi primo y Mido se separó de mí. "¿Comemos?"

"¡Sí!" Dijimos todos y nos sentamos a la mesa. "¡Itadaikimasu!" Dijimos y dimos el primer bocado.

"¡Esto sabe glorioso!" Dijo Mido a medio tragar. Nosotros solo reímos.

**~Le timeskip: Después de Comer~**

"Gracias chicos, yo lavaré los platos, es lo menos que puedo hacer…" Dijo Ryuuji.

"Te ayudaré." Ofrecí.

"Gracias, (Nombre), pero has hecho suficiente." Me respondió.

"Enserio, no es molestia." Sonreí y él negó con su cabeza en señal de rendimiento.

"Está bien."

**(P.D.V Midorikawa)**

_Me sentía extraño, ¿enserio (Nombre) había hecho esto por mí? Cada vez que pienso o hablo con ella o de ella, mi corazón se acelera… Creo… Creo que siento algo muy fuerte por ella…._

"¡Reize!" Sentí que (Nombre) me llamaba y me sobresalté sorprendido. "Ryuuji, ¡deja de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y ayúdame con los platos!"

"¡Yes sir! Digo… ¡Miss!" Dije como si fuese soldado y ella rio por lo bajo, sentí como un sonrojo subía a mis mejillas y me di la vuelta para lavar los platos. Ella se paró a mi lado para ayudarme. "Y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?"

"Bastante normal, conocí a un chico llamado Yuuto, se ve que es buna persona." Dijo sonriendo. Alto, ¡¿Yuuto?!

"Espera, ¿te refieres a Yuuto Kidou? ¿De rastas y ojos rojos de conejo?" Pregunté y ella asintió. "¿Ha vuelto?"

"¿Cómo que 'ha vuelto'?" Preguntó extrañada.

"Verás, él iba con nosotros en la secundaria y entró a la universidad a estudiar ingeniería el año pasado…" Tragué en seco. "Luego conoció a una chica y empezaron a salir. Ocho meses después ella… Ella fue…"

"Ella fue, ¿qué?" Preguntó.

"Fue…" Traté de continuar pero se escuchó un portazo.

"¡NI PIENSES EN TERMINAR ESA FRASE!" Gritó Fubuki histérico mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente. "No te atrevas."

**(P.D.V (Nombre))**

"F… Fubuki… ¿Estás bien?" Dije yendo a donde estaba, pues había colapsado en el suelo viendo hacia abajo.

"Ella… Ella no debió pasar por eso… Si ella nunca hubiese escogido salir con él estaría con nosotros y no le hubiera pasado nada…." Dijo llorando, yo solo le abrasé. Ahora caigo, a Shirou le gustaba ella y ella escogió a Kidou en vez de a él... Shirou-kun…

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Hiroto preocupado. Había bajado por los gritos de Fubuki.

"Al parecer Kidou ha vuelto a la universidad y (Nombre) le ha visto." Dijo Mido. "Y ella preguntó sobre… Eso…"

"Oh… (Nombre), lleva a Fubuki a su habitación y ponle un paño mojado en su frente para bajarle la fiebre." Asentí y eché a Fubuki a mi hombro. Lo llevé al cuarto y él se acostó en la cama mientras yo conseguía el paño.

"(Nombre)." Me llamó y fui con el paño. Él ya se había metido a la cama, me senté a su lado y le puse el paño en la frente.

"Dime, Fubuki." Dije y el respiró profundamente.

"Prométeme que no volverás a preguntar sobre Kidou a ninguno de nosotros." Le miré confundida.

"Pero, ¿por qué?" Pregunté.

"Sin peros." Dijo y me rendí.

"Está bien, lo prometo." El sonrió, llevó su mando a mi mejilla y la acarició gentilmente.

"Mira, si Kidou o yo decidimos contarte, será a su tiempo." Yo asentí. "No es porque no quiera, sino que es muy difícil hablar de eso por ahora." Dijo y me agaché para abrazarle, él correspondió al abrazo. En ese momento sus ojos mostraban un semblante de dolor y arrepentimiento enorme, pero a su vez de perdón y de cariño. Me separé y planté un beso en su mejilla.

"Buenas noches, Shirou." Susurré.

"Buenas noches, (Nombre)…" Dijo y se quedó dormido.

Salí y cerré la puerta con cuidado, no lo quería despertar. Me dirigí al cuarto que compartía con Hiroto. Abrí la puerta y vi a Hiroto ya en la cama, leyendo uno de los libros que le había prestado: "Corazón" de Edmondo de Amisis.

"Hola." Dije nerviosa. No contestó. "¿E-estás enfadado?"

"¿Qué?" Habló y se levantó a abrazarme. "No, ¿de qué debería enfadarme?" Dijo y me llevó a mi cama. Me metí entre las sábanas y el tomó asiento a mi lado, luego comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

"Hiroto, me he asustado por la reacción de Fubuki… Y-yo… Yo no debí haber preguntado…"

"Hush… Calma, si no es tu culpa, mi niña, solo es un tema bastante delicado para Fubuki. También, se prudente y no le vayas a preguntar a Yuuto, por favor." Yo asentí. "Buenas noches…" Dijo y me dio un beso en la frente, con esto me quedé profundamente dormida…

**Gaby: Wow… Esto ha sido difícil… Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ah! Además he hecho un cambio en el capítulo anterior, no es gran cosa no se preocupen, solo algo que no tendría mucho sentido en lo que sigue de la historia si lo hubiese dejado.**

**Jorge: Dejen sus reviews, queremos saber cómo está quedando la historia a su parecer.**

**Gaby: Y como la vez pasada, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito, así que solo hace falta pasarlo a computadora, ¡me muero por saber qué pasa!**

**Ambos: ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Nos leemos! ¡Sayonara matta ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaby: Yo solo quiero decir que… -Le suena el estómago.- ¡Tengo hambre! –Va por comida.- ¡Les dejo a Jorge!**

**Jorge: Etto… Se nos había olvidado el Disclamer en los otros dos capítulos… En fin. "Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, ella solo hace Fanficts extraños con sus personajes."**

**Gaby: -Regresa con media pupusa.- ¡Empecemos!**

"_Buenas noches…" Dijo y me dio un beso en la frente, con esto me quedé profundamente dormida…_

**(P.D.V (Nombre))**

"Oye, ¡deja de holgazanerías y levanta tu trasero que debemos irnos!" Dijo Hiroto zarandeándome gentilmente, demonios, me va a ir mal.

"Voy…" Musité y lentamente me fui levantando, cuando estuve de pie fu hasta el baño, me di una buena ducha y salí a vestirme, Hiroto ya se había ido. Me puse una playera azul sin mangas, unos shorts de jeans y mis Asics blancos con celeste, luego bajé a desayunar.

**(P.D.V Hiroto)**

Salí del cuarto y fui a mi móvil, abrí el WhatsApp y busqué a Haruna.

_**Hiroto: Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**_

Obtuve una respuesta casi inmediata.

_**Haruna: Claro, ¿ha pasado algo?**_

Me puse a pensar, ¿debería decirle? Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentar.

_**Hiroto: Pues… ¿Es cierto que tu hermano ha vuelto?**_

La respuesta fue de nuevo muy rápida.

_**Haruna: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi hermano está aquí?!**_

Me quedé asombrado, ni Otonashi-san sabía.

_**Hiroto: Si, (Nombre) estudia con él en la facultad de ingeniería, ¿no lo sabías?**_

Ahora Haruna se había tardado un poco en responder.

_**Haruna: ¿(Nombre)? Supongo que tendré que hablar con ella, creí que mi hermano no regresaría, no luego de lo que pasó con… Tú sabes…**_

Iba a responder pero recibí otro texto.

_**Haruna: Ah, ¡pregúntale a Shirou-kun si vendrá a mi casa a lo de la maqueta! Antes de que s me olvide, es que se ofreció para ayudarme.**_

No pude evitar reír, Fubuki siempre era atento con todos, en especial con ella.

_**Hiroto: Vale, te veo luego.**_

Bloqueé el teléfono y bajé con los demás a desayunar.

"¡Buenos días! Fubuki, Haruna pregunta si aún irás a su casa para terminar la maqueta." Dije.

"Si, no cuenten conmigo para cenar." Contestó él, sonriendo dulcemente, no pude evitar reír.

"Está bien." Sonreí yo también.

**(P.D.V (Nombre))**

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó Hiroto jugueteando con sus llaves, todos habíamos terminado de desayunar y Mido ya se había duchado.

"¡Claro!" Dijimos Mido, Shirou y yo al unísono. Luego nos subimos al auto.

Cuando llegamos, Kidou estaba ahí hablando con alguien, lo curioso es: que solamente el centro de la cabeza del chico tenía cabello; tipo Mario Balotelli, pero largo, a mí se me hace que es una ardilla… ¡Nah! No lo creo.

Bajé del auto luego de despedirme de los chicos y fui directamente con Kidou. El chic que estaba con él me miró de reojo, decidí ignorarlo.

"¡Hola!" Saludé sonriendo.

"Hola, (Nombre)." Dijo Kidou un tanto enrojecido y nervioso… Creo que lo he asustado…

"Ehem…" Gruñó el chico que estaba con Yuuto.

"Oh, él es Fudou…" Dijo Kidou aún nervioso.

"Yo me puedo presentar solo." Dijo cortantemente antes de que yo contestara, lo miré con desacuerdo y él plasmó una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara. "Soy Akio Fudou."

"Soy (Nombre), un gusto." Dije ofreciéndole la mano para saludarle, pero él la rechazó volteando hacia otro lado. "Buena, si tan siquiera el señorito tuviese modales."

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Dijo enojado.

"Lo que has oído. Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiraré." Dije. "Te veo luego, Yuuto." Y con esto, me marché. Ese tal Fudou es un imbécil.

"(Nombre)…" Oí el murmullo de Yuuto, di la vuelta y esbocé una sonrisa forzada, luego seguí caminando.

**(P.D.V Kidou)**

"(Nombre)…" Murmuré, lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchase; ella se dio vuelta y sonrió; pero no era la misma sonrisa que a mí me encanta de ella, era triste, Fudou le había lastimado.

"Ya era hora de que se machara, solo era un estorbo." Rió Fudou. Cabrón…

"Serás imbécil." Musité, rabia notable en mi voz.

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó con los ojos abiertos como plato.

"¿¡Qué es lo que no entiendes!?" Fudou, tal vez no lo sepas, pero ella no es de aquí de Japón, así que negarle la mano es un insulto." Grité histérico.

"Kidou, no te esponjes, estaba bromeando." Dijo indiferente.

"¿¡Bromeando!?" Volví a gritar fúrico. "Bueno, pues 'bromeando' te disculpas con ella, ¡porque irá el viernes con nosotros, no me importa la apatía que pongas!" Y con esto fui a buscar a (Nombre).

Llegué al aula y ella estaba en su escritorio leyendo un libro que en mi vida había visto, a lo que alcancé a leer, se llamaba 'Existence' o algo así.

"(Nombre), ¿estás bien?"Pregunté.

"Yuuto… ¿Por qué crees que no le agrade a Fudou-san?" Preguntó ella. Me senté a su lado. "¿Hice algo mal?"

"No…" Dije y le abracé, ya estaba llorando. Empecé a acariciarle el cabello. "Tú no has hecho nada, el es un antipático."

Ella no respondió, solo enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, de repente se me subieron los colores y le abracé más fuerte. Sentí cómo alguien entraba, pero no le di importancia.

"¿(Nombre)? ¿Qué? ¿Kidou?" Preguntó la persona, su voz me era familiar, pertenecía a cierto cabeza de helado.

"Midorikawa, ¿qué haces aquí?" Pregunté confundido. "¿No tienes que estar en el departamento de medicina?"

"No me extraña de ti, todavía lo recuerdas." Dijo sonriente. "Venía a dejarle algo a (Nombre), ¿ha pasado algo?"

**(P.D.V (Nombre))**

"No me extraña de ti, todavía lo recuerdas." Dijo Midorikawa. Alto… ¿Mido estudia medicina? Yo de eso no sabía… "Venía a dejarle algo a (Nombre), ¿ha pasado algo?"

"Todo ha sido culpa del gilipollas de Fudou…" Dijo Kidou con… Enojo.

"Ya te he dicho, él me da mala espi-" Empezó Reize.

"No ha pasado nada…" Interrumpí soltándome del agarre de Kidou.

_Me ha costado, pues en sus brazos me sentía… Segura… Él completo me hacía sentir algo raro… Un sentimiento que nunca había… No. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si apenas le he conocido. ¡No lo entiendo! Debo sacarme esto de la cabeza…_

**(P.D.V Midorikawa)**

"¡(Nombre)!" Intenté detenerla pero ya era muy tarde, ella se había marchado. "¡Demonios!"

"Calma, no es tu culpa, ¿qué le venias a dejar?" Preguntó Kidou con la mano posada sobre mi hombro.

"Su carpeta… Yo la tenía en mi mochila." Dije con desgana.

"Se la entregaré yo, voy a su misma clase, ¿recuerdas?" Habló de nuevo el rastudo estratega.

"Vale, pero ya dime… ¿¡Quién fue el imbécil que le ha hecho esto!?" Dije enojado.

"Ya te lo he dicho, el maldito gilipollas es nada más y nada menos que Akio Fudou…" Respondió serio y con aire pensativo. Suspiré pesadamente.

"Si me lo encuentro se lo voy a repelar y lo voy a matar, no lo dudes." Dije sonriente y me fui.

"No lo hago." Dijo Kidou también sonriendo.

**(P.D.V Kidou)**

Dejé la carpeta en su sitio, ahora iba por los pasillos, diez minutos buscándole y no había rastro de (Nombre)… Un momento… Va subiendo las escaleras al techo, ¿qué querría? La seguí y cuando llegué que estaba apoyada a la orilla del techo admirando el paisaje. Me paré a su lado y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros.

"Oye, no te sientas mal, Fudou es muy arisco." Traté de animarla.

"No te preocupes por eso, ya da lo mismo." Sonrió de nuevo. "Sabes, estoy confundida."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté.

"No lo sé…" La miré extrañado. "No estoy segura de qué, o mejor dicho, quién y por qué me confunde tanto…"

"Bueno, debes aclarar tus dudas, ¿no crees?" Cuestioné dándome vuelta y apoyando mi espalda en la orilla.

"No sé ni dónde empezar…" Rió un poco y yo sonreí.

"Bueno, pero las clases sí, y es en cinco minutos." Ella me miró sarcásticamente. "¿Te parece si almorzamos en algún lugar y seguimos con la plática?"

"Me parece bien." Dijo ella. Me acerqué y planté un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojase.

"Vamos, nos quedaremos afuera." Dije y le ofrecí mi mano. Ella la tomó sonriente.

"Está bien." Dijo y ambos empezamos a caminar mientras hablábamos de cosas aleatorias.

**(P.D.V (Nombre))**

Íbamos caminando con Kidou cuando chocamos con una chica peli-azul que iba caminando en dirección contraria.

"¿Estás…? ¿Otonashi-san?" Pregunté extrañada. Ella seguía en la preparatoria, ¿qué hace aquí? Sentí que Kidou se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

"H-Haruna…" Musitó.

"¡Onii-chan!" Gritó Otonashi-san y se lanzó a abrazar a Yuuto. Alto… ¿Son hermanos? Pero si no…

"¡Haruna-chan!" Dijo y le abrazó él también, yo me quedé extrañada. Ellos terminaron y se volvieron a verme.

"¿Cómo es que ustedes…?" Cuestioné.

"Eso no es relevante en este momento." Dijo ella. "Necesito hablar con ambos, urgentemente."

"Ven a almorzar con nosotros." Dijo Kidou y yo asentí, ella negó.

"No puedo, estoy aún en la preparatoria." Habló. "(Nombre), ¿puedo hablarte? Son solo tres minutos."

"Está bien." Dije. "Kidou, adelántate, ya te alcanzaré." Él asintió y se fue.

"(Nombre), debo preguntarte..." Dijo seria.

"¿Pasa algo?" Cuestioné confundida.

"Debo saber si…"

**Gaby: Tan, tan, tan… ¡Cliff-hanger! Odio dejarlos picados pero se me acabo la última página.**

**Jorge: Lo que pasa es que cada capítulo tiene un límite de 5 páginas, establecido por ella, para que todos los capítulos tengan más o menos el mismo largo.**

**Gaby: Díganme, ¿merezco reviews? ¿Verdad que si? –Con puchero.-**

**Jorge: Madura…**

**Gaby: Eso es para frutas. ¡Ah! Y el siguiente capítulo, tal vez tarde un poco más… Lo siento, pero tengo bloqueo mental…**

**Jorge: Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos! ¡Dejen reviews!**

**Ambos: ¡Sayonara matta ne!**


End file.
